


We Are Seven

by mangacrack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brothers keep dying on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Seven

Valar, it hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts and it won't stop.  
It will never stop.  
He saw his father burn and despaired.  
But losing a parent was something you could survive.  
Thousands of other living beings did each day, so could you.  
Even when your father was Feanor. 

Yet this … Maglor screams in silent agony, when death  
takes his little brothers. Now, he absently thinks, the elves  
who killed them are kinslayers as well. No matter if  
they may deny it to the End of the Days and nurse the  
believe as Feanorian's they clearly deserved it. 

Doriath needed three warriors to take down Morifinwe.  
Tyelkormo died upon Dior's blade and Maglor had  
the satisfaction of seeing him draw his last breath.  
Atarinke bleed to death beneath his hands.  
Ambarussa fell, when one half was slain in Sirion  
and the other followed not thinking twice.  
Maitimo vanished into the night, seeking fire and death  
to leave the last son of Feanor behind. 

We are brothers, Maglor wants to cry. You promised not  
to leave me … Where are you?  
Mandos, they answer. We are waiting.  
Come to us and we will be seven again. 

So Maglor begins to walk north.  
Noldor crossed the Helcaraxe before. So can he.  
It's not that the ice could harm him.  
It could only lessen the amount of walking he as to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambarussa clearly did not die at Losgar. At least not in my headcanon. Feanor would never kill his, not even on accident. Besides the map says Amrod and Amras ruled the land west of Doriath. At least mine does, which is enough for me.


End file.
